Frankenstein Explosivo
by BreakMinds
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando eres científico y terminas creando vida? Era la más hermosa criatura creada, perfecta y admirable. Pero claro, sólo cuando dormía. Subida también en Wattpad
1. Capítulo 00

**Frankenstein Explosivo**

.

.

.

 **«¿Qué sucede cuando eres científico y terminas**

 **creando vida?**

 **Era la más hermosa criatura creada, perfecta y admirable.**

 **Pero claro, sólo cuando dormía.**

 **Aún con eso presente, había un leve hecho que debemos recordar y que cierto científico olvidó completamente debido a su excesiva ansiedad.**

 **A veces y sólo a veces, no es bueno jugar a ser dios... A veces y sólo a veces por crear un bien, acabas desatando el mal. »**

 **A C L A R A C I O N E S**

No habrán quirks.

Las ilustraciones no me pertenecen.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, originarios de Boku no hero academia de Kohei Horikoshi.

Advertencia: Contenido YAOI (chicoxchico) estás previamente advertido en caso de que no compartas este tipo de género.

Presencia de lenguaje Soez y violencia.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Despertar**

La suave brisa provocaba leves choques de las hojas contra esa pequeña y vieja ventana.

Tenía leves manchas de diferentes tonalidades.

Y daños.

Daños que había recibido debido a las constantes explosiones que había recibido a lo largo de sus años.

¿Y cómo no recibir daños? Si eran ventanas de laboratorio. Y el dueño era alguien calculador y bastante curioso.

Allí se encontraba aquel hombre, de tez pálida y enormes ojeras, cabello verdoso y abundantes pecas.

A uno de sus lentes, —sus favoritos— le faltaba un vidrio, que había volado lejos luego de que accidentalmente un frasco repleto de Sodio cayera sobre un balde de agua provocando una inevitable explosión.

Aquel joven científico estaba estudiando libros sin descanso alguno, con su mano en el mentón y el ceño aparentemente fruncido.

Murmuraba para sí mismo sin darse cuenta del notorio bullicio que él mismo provocaba en su extensa habitación, llena de utensilios quirúrgicos, frascos con material de estudio y una enorme luz que enceguece a cualquiera.

Parpadeó un par de veces y su bullicio cesó.

— ¡Lo tengo, al fin lo tengo! —exclamó levantándose con rapidez y emoción de su asiento negro, quitando sus pesados lentes para dirigirse a la camilla.

Camilla que estaba ocupada.

Ahí yacía un hombre.

Un hombre aparentemente dormido, con leves cicatrices en sus brazos, cuello, abdomen y piernas, que realmente no se notaban a simple vista.

Se encontraba frío y totalmente desnudo expuesto ante aquel pecoso ansioso, que con mucho cuidado levantaba su cabeza y la dejaba sobre una almohada roja hecha por él mismo.

Era simplemente hermoso, la perfección de su físico era notable.

Su cuerpo era delicado y a la vez robusto, su piel tersa pero firme.

Eran características difíciles de explicar si no se observaba a aquel hombre con sus propios ojos.

Su rostro sereno le recordaba la imagen de un mismísimo ángel.

Y sus cabellos dorados cenizos combinaban de manera perfecta con la iris carmín que poseía.

Suspiró lentamente.

Era uno de sus intentos para calmar la excesiva ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos.

—Bien, comencemos. —habló con decisión Izuku Midoriya, un científico amante de la vida.

Tenía 26 años, era delgado con notorias pecas en su rostro, paciente y a la vez alegre, con su distintivo cabello y ojos esmeraldas.

Había dedicado su vida a la ciencia, y la dedicaría para siempre.

Era su pasión, siempre lo fue. Y con su proyecto en marcha no hubiese cosa que lo pudiera detener.

Se colocó sus guantes rápidamente, provocando el sonoro sonido del látex chocar contra su piel.

Entonces, cogió el bisturí.

Carraspeo su garganta. — **Intento número treinta y seis.** —murmuró, una vez había dejado su grabadora de voz a un lado. Debía grabar todo movimiento que hiciera, para reconocer sus errores. —Abertura en músculo pectoral mayor izquierdo, a dos centímetros de Haz clavicular, para ser exactos. —continuó, ahora para introducir el bisturí de manera rápida para apreciar la abertura del músculo y observar la sangre invadir la zona de trabajo.

Lo hizo lo suficientemente firme para poder abrir su carne con suavidad y exactitud, notando su corazón durmiente.

Respiró una vez más, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

Sus manos temblaban, ya no quería echarlo perder de nuevo.

Con convicción relajó sus músculos y acercó sus utensilios, que consistían en alargadas pinzas para poder coger con facilidad las arterias y venas sintéticas, para que estas llegasen al corazón.

El corazón tenía pequeños tubos en donde deberían ir los orificios de las venas y arterias.

—Vena cava, unida. Sus trazos superiores e inferiores están en su lugar. —murmuró. —Arteria pulmonar izquierda, unida.

Cogio la arteria principal, Aorta, con cuidado. —Tronco braquiocefálico, arteria carótida común izquierda, arteria subclavia izquierda, perfectamente unidas a la Aorta. —suspiró con cuidado, lo que hiciera ahora, sería el paso más importante.

—Aorta, unida al corazón... —murmuró preocupado, esperando el bombeo de sangre, que nunca llegó.

Esperó quince minutos expectante y al final nada sucedió.

No podía sentirse más triste, la ansiedad lo estaba matando de a poco. Tantos intentos fallidos solo le hacían sentirse un real fracasado.

—Quizá ya es suficiente, quizá no debería estar haciendo esto. —formuló decepcionado y con la mirada baja.

Dejó los utensilios a un lado y sus ojos esmeraldas acabados observaron a aquel rostro durmiente.

Una notoria mueca de dolor nació de Izuku, mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder.

No sabía si era de cansancio por no haber dormido durante dos días seguidos debido al constante café que tomaba para seguir su proyecto, o la notable tristeza que le estaba consumiendo en ese instante.

—Kacchan… —murmuró. —Lo siento, no he podido darte vida. —susurró, tocando su mano fría con temblores.

No quería quebrarse, no quería llorar.

Pero ya lo estaba haciendo.

Enormes lágrimas caían de sus ojos esmeraldas, este era el fin.

Ya no continuaría desafiando la vida, con esto era suficiente.

Suspiró rendido, mientras cogía un pañuelo y se levantaba con tristeza y un evidente cansancio para ir guardar el equipo que había armado.

Avanzó a paso lento hacia la puerta de su laboratorio y colgó su delantal. Entonces fue a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Observó por la ventana y pudo notar el atardecer. Por un momento había olvidado lo que era salir de casa, debido a la enorme cantidad de tiempo que había invertido dentro de su laboratorio.

—Mañana debería ir a por víveres. —murmuró. Entonces recordó que había dejado sus utensilios sin desinfectar en su laboratorio, además de coser y vendar debidamente el tórax de aquel hombre antes de pensar en qué haría con él.

Regreso y se sentó a su lado, lo observó por un par de horas tal y como si se estuviera despidiendo.

Entonces se giró para coger los utensilios y extrañado se tocó la mejilla.

Una gota le había salpicado.

Con su mano derecha rápidamente arrastró la gota y se la llevó a sus dedos para observar.

 **Era sangre**.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y rápidamente se giró.

El corazón comenzó a bombear enérgicamente, salpicando sangre por doquier.

Izuku cayó de espaldas, sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

— ¡LO HE CONSEGUIDO AL FIN! —exclamó extendiendo sus manos hacia el cielo, respirando de manera agitada por la emoción.

El haber leído todos los libros de anatomía por décima vez de manera seguida había valido la pena.

No espero más y cogiendo sus utensilios, selló su corazón con cuidado, uniendo la musculatura y piel que yacían abiertas.

Con su propio corazón a mil por hora, una vez había acabado quitó sus guantes y acercó su dedo índice bajo la nariz del rubio y gritó:

— ¡E-Está respirando, está respirando! —exclamó estremeciéndose, temblando completamente por el exceso de ansiedad.

— ¡Rápido, una manta! —Se ordenó a sí mismo mientras corría a la habitación contigua y de su propia cama quitaba sus mantas para cubrir al rubio con extrema delicadeza.

Se le quedó viendo embelesado por largos minutos.

Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad y emoción al mismo tiempo.

No creía que esto estaba sucediendo.

¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

Por un momento sintió que se quedaba sin aire por la emoción.

Y le seguía observando, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de aquel hombre que respiraba profundamente frente a él.

Su piel era tan tersa y nívea... Y su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad, lentamente.

—Ah, debo cubrir la herida. —recordó saliendo de su trance, mientras cogía una gran cantidad de vendas y sentaba con esfuerzo al rubio que estaba plácidamente dormido.

Comenzó a envolver la herida a lo ancho aproximadamente unas ocho veces, con sumo cuidado alrededor de su pecho.

Lo recostó nuevamente con suavidad.

Izuku emocionado se quedó observándolo, hasta que cayó rendido a un lado de la camilla segundos después de estar envuelto en pensamientos.

 ** _¿Tendría personalidad?_**

Debería, él trabajó más de siete meses en su cerebro.

 ** _¿Cómo sería su voz?_**

Quizá ronca, por los ajustes que había hecho en su laringe.

 ** _¿Qué clase de comida le gustaría?_**

 ** _Y, ¿cómo caminaría?_**

La suave brisa mañanera removía con suavidad aquellos cabellos verdosos.

Habría sido un buen despertar para Izuku, junto con los bellos cantos de los gorriones que se posaban cerca de la ventana.

Contrario a eso, había despertado con un enorme dolor de cabeza, mejor dicho, con un chichón en la nuca.

Un enorme puño había golpeado con salvajismo su cabeza aproximadamente tres veces seguidas y con una brutalidad abismante.

Izuku se sentó rápidamente asustado, tocándose de manera inconsciente la parte afectada.

Se sentía sumamente mareado debido a los golpes y su despertar tan violento.

Una vez se levantó, sus golpes cesaron.

Al fin las piernas del rubio podían descansar.

Cuando Izuku parpadeó, agitando levemente su cabeza para despertar bien pudo observar de qué se trataba todo esto.

Aquel hombre le observaba sentado en la camilla con sus ojos carmines intensos.

Notó que a la vez se tocaba las piernas con curiosidad.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de vida y brillo. Una enorme sonrisa nació de su rostro y se abalanzó hacia el rubio ceniza, abrazándolo con ansiedad, con desesperación y con alegría.

— ¡Has despertado! —exclamó, continuando con su abrazo.

El rubio ante esto no movió un músculo, mas no despegaba su mirada carmín sobre Izuku.

El abrazo fue tan invasivo para él, que soltó un gruñido.

Izuku se separó de inmediato. — ¡Lo siento! Me he dejado llevar. —Se disculpó de inmediato con una leve sonrisa ansiosa y tímida.

Cogió aire evitando explotar de la emoción.

— ¡Es que aún no me lo creo! —exclamó.

— ¡Realmente estás despierto, estás vivo! —Continuaba.

Bakugou le observó confundido, al parecer no entendía nada de lo que le decía.

Izuku pareció entender aquello de inmediato.

— ¡Ya sé! —exclamó, uniendo sus manos. —Yo, —dijo señalandose a si mismo. —soy Izuku y tú, —dijo esta vez señalandole. —eres Katsuki.

El rubio pareció querer intentar responder ante aquello, pero rápidamente se frustró soltando otro gruñido.

— ¡Tranquilo, no pasa nada! —calmó el pecoso, acercándose rápidamente hacia él tocando sus hombros con suavidad. —Con el tiempo aprenderás a hablar, aunque ya con esto eres... —susurró, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¡ERES PERFECTO! —exclamó, observando con admiración aquellos ojos rubíes que le observaban con confusión.

Bakugou ante ello, simplemente comenzó a olfatear y decidió bajarse de la camilla de manera rápida.

— ¡Espera, no puedes! —exclamó Izuku asustado. —Debes estar en reposo, tu cuerpo aún no está adaptado para—Calló de inmediato al notar como Katsuki caía al suelo.

Por suerte alcanzó a cogerlo de un hombro para evitar su caída.

— ¿Ves? —dijo con voz calmada y paciente, observando a Katsuki apoyado sobre su espalda. —Vamos con calma, Katsuki. De a poco podremos avanzar. —dijo sonriente sentandolo con cuidado en la camilla.

Cogió la manta con la que lo había estado tapando durante la noche y la puso sobre su espalda.

—Yo no te haré daño, por favor confía en mí. Sé que no me entiendes pero al menos, mira mis ojos y confía. —hablo tomando sus utensilios para poder examinarlo.

 **Respuestas ante estímulos:** Lenta, miembros superiores e inferiores demoran seis segundos en reaccionar.

 **Pulsaciones:** Estables.

 **Reacciones visuales:** Rápidas. Importante tener en cuenta.

—Bien, hemos terminado Katsuki. —habló Izuku dejando el lápiz a un lado. —Gracias por tu colaboración. —sonrió. —Ahora comenzaré a mover tus extremidades. —dijo tomando con suavidad su pierna derecha, extendiendola y flexionandola con suavidad.

Un gruñido salió del rubio a la vez que le pegaba una patada con fuerza.

Izuku se removió con dolor. La patada no había sido fuerte pero realmente inesperada.

—Lo siento si he sido invasivo contigo, no ha sido mi intención. —apresuró a disculparse acercándose lentamente hacia él.

Izuku estaba preocupado, ya que habían dos opciones.

O le había dolido.

O le había molestado.

Esperaba que hubiese sido la segunda. Si le llegase a doler alguna parte de su cuerpo realmente estaría muy preocupado.

Lo que menos quería causarle era que sintiese dolor.

—Está bien, está bien. —suspiró. —Es todo por hoy, prometo no fastidiarte más con esto. —continuó. —Iré a buscar algo de ropa, lo que menos quiero en estos instantes es que enfermes.

Izuku fue rápidamente hacia su habitación y cogió la ropa que hacía bastante tiempo había hecho para Bakugou, con sus medidas exactas y tela de calidad.

Cuando regresó, notó que Katsuki intentaba mantenerse de pie. Sus vendajes estaban en el suelo, al parecer le molestaban.

Estaba colocando la manta sobre él cuando clavó sus carmínes sin expresión sobre él.

Intento caminar hacia él, en silencio. Mas no pudo hacerlo.

Sus piernas no respondían correctamente, provocando que su apoyo vital fuese ahora la camilla que yacía frente a él.

Se veía aparentemente frustrado pues sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

Entonces Izuku aceleró su paso y lo tomó por su hombro, pasando por su cuello su brazo derecho.

—Con mi apoyo podrás hacerlo mejor, ¿ves?

Bakugou le observó por unos segundos y entonces Izuku noto como este había asentido enérgicamente con una seriedad absoluta.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par ante esto.

Nunca espero una reacción así.

Y aún más.

Nunca espero que luego de aquello... Katsuki cayera inconsciente.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Katsuki es curioso**

«Miércoles, 02 de Octubre, 1683.

Mis estudios fueron acertados, es posible crear vida.

Luego de treinta y cinco intentos fallidos, he logrado mi objetivo.

Desde el inicio del proyecto hasta hoy, han pasado exactamente 426 días.

En cuanto a la teoría, han pasado aproximadamente seis años en los que he estado especializándome.

Nombre: Katsuki Bakugou.

Estatura: 1.85 cm.

Peso: 90 kg.

Características físicas: Tez blanca, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos escarlatas y de gran musculatura. Posee cicatrices casi imperceptibles en todo su cuerpo debido a todos los intentos ya corregidos.

Características psicológicas: - - -

En cuanto a su despertar:

-Presentó síntomas de confusión (normal)

-Presentó curiosidad en sus piernas, asumo que sintió adormecimiento muscular (normal)

-Presentó reacciones agresivas al despertar, asumo que es parte de su personalidad.

-Presentó reacciones algo lentas en sus extremidades, con una demora de seis segundos (normal)

-Presentó extrema rapidez de reacción en relación a su vista (anormal)

Importante tener en cuenta, según mis estudios, debió haber tenido un mínimo margen de demora a la reacción.

Katsuki Bakugou no puede hablar ni tampoco me puede entender aún. Comenzaré con mis estudios para educarlo.

Además, pudo mantenerse de pie aún después de despertar. También es algo a tener en cuenta.

Importante:

Katsuki Bakugou se desmayó una vez transcurrieron veintisiete minutos de su despertar.

Además, lanzó una patada al haber flexionado su pierna derecha. »

Izuku suspiraba, releyendo lo que acababa de escribir en su cuaderno de notas. —Es impresionante que haya podido mantenerse de pie... —susurraba, bebiendo de su té caliente.

Observó su reloj de bolsillo. —Han pasado cinco horas luego de su desmayo. —murmuró.

Había procurado revisar sus signos vitales cuando Bakugou se había desmayado.

Si no despertaba en un día, debía preocuparse. Antes no, asumía que había sido el enorme esfuerzo que hizo su cuerpo lo que provocó su desmayo.

— ¿Realmente estará bien? —murmuraba con su mano en el mentón. —Aquella patada que me dio me preocupa mucho, quizá siente dolor en su musculatura... Quizá uní mal un ligamento... —negó con su cabeza. —No, eso no puede ser posible. Todas sus uniones están en su posición correcta, no debería presentar problemas.

Se levantó cansado y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara.

Tenía unas ojeras bastante grandes, su cabello rizado estaba hecho un desastre y a pesar de estar feliz, la preocupación que sentía no le dejaba en paz.

—Debería preparar algo para comer. —murmuró mientras salía del baño en busca de su abrigo.

Había olvidado totalmente alimentarse hasta ahora, que su estómago comenzó a rugir con desespero. —Aprovecharé de hacer también el alimento especial. —habló mientras salía a su jardín en busca de sus cultivos.

Izuku tenía un pequeño huerto que siempre le sacaba de apuros, además de una vaca que se llamaba Sussie, cuatro gallinas y un pato.

—Bien... Con esto será suficiente. —dijo guardando el último tomate en su canasta, observando como dos de sus gallinas picoteaban cercanas a él, mientras que la otra le miraba fijamente sentada en el césped.

Izuku frunció el ceño. —Me falta una... —susurró preocupado, mirando a sus alrededores, notando como la última de sus gallinas entraba corriendo a sus terrenos.

— ¡Oye, que te he dicho de escaparte hacia el bosque! —regaño el pecoso, mientras observaba como la gallina ante esto comenzaba a correr en círculos.

Negó con su cabeza, lanzando un suspiro. Siempre era lo mismo con ella.

Avanzó lentamente, dándole una mirada rápida al pato que estaba dormido en la cabeza de Sussie.

Sussie bramo apenas notó que su dueño le miraba.

— ¡Lo sé, Sussie, dame un segundo e iré a cambiarte el agua! —exclamó desde la entrada de su casa, notando como su vaca pegaba golpecitos contra el césped.

.

.

Un leve tarareo salía de Izuku mientras molía las verduras con la ayuda de su moledor de piedra.

Se giró a beber un poco de agua, hasta que un enorme estruendo llegó a sus oídos.

Su mano se paralizó y su mirada esmeralda se levantó de manera veloz y fija.

—El laboratorio.

Dejó todo tirado y corrió. Apenas logró entrar a su laboratorio observó un completo desastre.

Izuku palideció y su respiración se detuvo por unos instantes ante lo que veía.

Katsuki estaba de pie, en medio de un enorme charco de líquido verdoso y vidrios rotos.

Observaba un frasco con una rata sumergida en ella.

La elevó y rápidamente con su puño derecho trituró el frasco con una fuerza abismante, produciendo otro de los tantos estruendos, dejando caer los vidrios rotos y dejando en su mano sólo la rata, que agarraba desde su cola.

La observó, la golpeó y la zamarreó por unos segundos para luego alzarla y llevársela a la boca.

— ¡No no no no no! —exclamó Izuku infartante, corriendo como un rayo para quitarle la rata de la boca en apenas unos segundos.

Corrió tan veloz que apenas logró tener la rata entre sus manos cayó, resbalando sobre el líquido y los vidrios rotos.

Soltó un quejido de dolor y entonces observó a Katsuki desde el suelo, quien le miraba hacia abajo con su ceño fruncido.

Al parecer estaba molesto porque le había quitado el animal de la boca.

— ¡Estás de pie y sin siquiera un soporte! —exclamó Izuku aún en el suelo con sus ojos brillosos, sentía su trasero y piernas mojadas, viscosas y adoloridas, pero no le importaba.

Katsuki simplemente lo ignoró, girándose hacia el estante donde tenía más de sus frascos.

— ¡Ah, veo que te gustan! —dijo sonriente, mientras se levantaba rápidamente para alcanzar al rubio.

Katsuki cogió otro frasco.

—Esa es una lagartija. —respondió Izuku como si le hubiesen preguntado. —Murió por causas naturales, aunque tenía una leve deformidad en su columna vertebral ya que tiene dos colas. Si las lagartijas suelen regenerar su cola, ¿entonces ella podía regenerar las dos? Ahh... Como me hubiese encantado ver eso, lástima que cuando la encontré ya no estaba viva, pero aún—

Katsuki le tapó la boca con rudeza, soltando un gruñido estremecedor al instante en que se acercaba al rostro pecoso y chocaba su propia frente con la de él en modo de amenaza.

Izuku leyó en sus ojos carmines un "cierra la maldita boca"

— ¡Ah, lo siento! —exclamó al instante en que se zafaba del agarre. —A veces suelo hablar mucho y no me doy cuenta, hehe. —continuó. —Además ni siquiera me estás entendiendo, qué estúpido soy. —murmuró nervioso mientras se tocaba la frente tembloroso.

— ¡Más importante, iré a buscar ropa! —exclamó alegre mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, hasta que sintió otra vez la ruptura del frasco.

— ¡NO PUEDES COMER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS AÚN! —exclamó infartante quitándole está vez la lagartija de dos colas de su boca. — ¡Sé que tienes hambre pero por favor espera! Además, este es mi material de estudio, ¡no comida!

Katsuki hizo caso omiso y continuó con otro frasco.

Izuku suspiró y cogió una correa. —Lo siento mucho, pero si comes esto te puedes enfermar. Tu sistema digestivo aún no está en condiciones para procesar este tipo de cosas y nada me asegura que mientras vaya a buscar lo que necesito tu te quedes quieto. Además, si sigues rompiendo frascos te harás daño y eso es algo que no pienso permitir. —susurraba acercándose sigilosamente hacia la espalda del rubio. — ¡¡Así que lo siento muchísimo!! —chilló, mientras lo amarraba firmemente con la correa en el cuello y lo tironeaba hacia las afueras del laboratorio.

— **AGHRRRRRRRRRRR**

— ¡ENSERIO, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO! —chillaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo arrastraba hacia la salida.

Katsuki pateaba cosas en el camino al mismo tiempo que tironeaba con una fuerza abismante de la correa.

—Ahh, qué bueno que tenía una correa para leones aquí... —susurraba aliviado, recordando cuando un amigo se la había obsequiado luego de su travesía en África.

Apenas estuvo fuera del laboratorio cerró la puerta con rapidez y soltó a Katsuki de inmediato.

—Bien... Lo siento much—

Katsuki se abalanzó hacia el furico, lo tironeó de los cabellos verdosos rizados y lo estrelló contra el sofá con brutalidad.

Izuku quien mareado quedó estampado en el sofá, observaba al rubio que le miraba con furia.

—Muestra sus dientes, más bien sus caninos y es muy veloz, importante tener en cuenta. —repetía como una grabadora mientras analizaba al rubio, quien confundido por su reacción suspiró inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ahora tiene una actitud confundida.

Katsuki soltó otro gruñido, dispuesto a lanzarse otra vez hacia él, pero apenas pisó la alfombra, sus ojos carmines se clavaron inmediatamente en ella.

Izuku notó que el rubio comenzó a mover sus dedos de los pies que tenían contacto con la suave y peluda alfombra blanca de la sala.

Se acuclillo rápidamente y comenzó a tocarla también con sus manos. Parpadeaba de manera seguida con sus ojos centrados en los pelitos de ésta.

Se acercó un poco más, esta vez tocando su rostro contra la alfombra.

Como si se estuviese acariciando...

Pensaba Izuku, quien miraba el actuar del rubio, aún en la misma posición.

Y comenzó a olfatear... olfateó incesante la alfombra hasta que uno de sus pelitos le entró en la nariz y comenzó a estornudar desesperado.

Izuku suspiró. —Que bien que he desinfectado todo... —susurraba aliviado, mientras se removía con dolor y se dirigía hacia su habitación en busca de la ropa del rubio.

Una vez regresó, carraspeó su garganta suavemente y se acercó de manera calmada hacia él.

—Se te ve que te la estás pasando muy bien allí. —interrumpió de manera amable, observando como el rubio se removía en la alfombra, totalmente estirado en ella.

—Pero me gustaría cubrirte un poco... —susurró, mientras lentamente colocaba un chaleco sobre su cabeza.

Fue un desafío, ya que tuvo que posicionarse sobre él de pie, con cada uno de sus pies a un lado de su cadera desnuda y aproximar la prenda —que se veía muy calentita y suave— sobre el rubio que se observaba aparentemente distraído con la alfombra.

Katsuki sintió la tela sobre él y entonces gruñó, movió su cabeza con brusquedad y lanzó lejos el chaleco.

Quedó mirando a Izuku con furia sin despegar sus dedos de la peluda alfombra.

—Lo siento... —susurró el pecoso mientras se acuclillaba para estar más cerca de él. —Es solo que necesito que no pases frío. —añadió, tocando suavemente su hombro.

Parpadeó con extrañeza. Katsuki estaba caliente.

Eran temperaturas bajas y aún así el rubio se mantenía con un buen calor corporal sin necesidad de usar ropa.

—Esto es muy interesante. —formuló con su mano ahora en el mentón. —Es increíble que estés a buena temperatura, ¿sabes? —añadió, levantándose.

Había ido una vez más hacia su habitación, regresando con una manta entre sus brazos.

—Aún así no quiero arriesgarme. —insistió, colocando la manta sobre el rubio.

Katsuki tiró la manta con rudeza y se levantó molesto, miró a Izuku desafiante apegando su cuerpo caliente desnudo contra el de él, obligándolo a retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento. —respondió con sus manos extendidas y su corazón acelerado, era muy adrenalínica la situación. Se sentía como si su creación fuese un león enjaulado y hambriento. Un rey.

—Ya no insistiré. —dijo esta vez lanzando un suspiro de rendición. —Solo espero que no enfermes...

Negó suavemente con su cabeza, para mirar con optimismo.

¡Era sorprendente! Kacchan estaba frente a él, mirándole con vida. Con furia y amenaza, a punto de golpearle, pero esos eran detalles.

¡Lo importante es que estaba con vida e interactuando con él!

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

—Ahh~ —Dejó escapar el pecoso en un suspiro mientras miraba su cabello rubio cenizo, anonadado. Ignoraba los gruñidos amenazantes frente a él y su puño derecho que se levantaba lentamente. —Realmente eres perfecto... —susurró con una enorme sonrisa. — ¡Bien, haré tu comida, has de estar muy hambriento! —exclamó dirigiéndose a la cocina para seguir preparando la comida.

Justo a tiempo, ya que al instante en que Izuku se giró, Katsuki había lanzado un puñetazo, golpeando a la pared y generando inmediatamente grietas alrededor de ésta.

—Wow, eso sin duda es impresionante, sobre todo si era de concreto. —soltó observando la pared. —Realmente eres muy fuerte, ¿eh? —dijo, dándole leves golpecitos en la espalda.

Katsuki ante esto movió su cabeza confundido. Pareció agradarle, pues su mueca de enfado había desaparecido volviéndose totalmente neutral.

Izuku le sonrió de manera amigable, al mismo tiempo que continuaba su recorrido hacia la cocina.

Katsuki le siguió, observando cada movimiento que hacía el pecoso.

Izuku procuró preparar verduras que ya estaban muy bien cocidas y molidas con abundante agua. Debía comenzar con cosas sanas y nutritivas.

No le agregó sal, solo abundante agua para que así no le fuese tan complicado e invasivo el beberlo.

Se encontraba tarareando mientras cogía unas pequeñas hojas de apio.

—Bien, con esto incluido la sopa de Kacchan estará lista... —susurraba contento mientras molía las hojas en el moledor de piedra que poseía.

—Ah.

Izuku parpadeó, estaba tan contento que no había notado la presencia del rubio frente a él.

Le quedó mirando, entonces notó que éste tenía la boca abierta.

—Ah, ah, ah. —repetía incesante el rubio.

El pecoso no sabía qué hacer, al parecer quería comida.

— ¿Quieres esto? —preguntó, acercandole las hojas de apio que habían quedado fuera del moledor.

Katsuki parpadeó rápidamente y entonces las devoró, mordiendo sus dedos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Au! —soltó el pecoso con sus dedos adoloridos y enrojecidos.

Soltó una pequeña risita. —Que desconsiderado he sido en tardarme tanto con tu almuerzo, ¿no? —decía, continuando con la comida. —Pero ya está casi. —dijo sonriente, vaciando el líquido verdoso en un plato hondo.

—Bien, hoy comenzaré con tu primera lección... Ya que eres muy, muy inteligente. —dijo, tomando la mano del rubio acercandolo a una silla.

—Esto es sentarse, Kacchan. —dijo al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba levemente de sus hombros para que el rubio cayera sentado en la silla.

Quedó paralizado por unos segundos, sintiendo la posición de su propio cuerpo y lo fría que encontraba la silla adaptarse a su propio calor corporal.

Se veía notablemente confundido al observar cómo en segundos, había acabado siendo más pequeño que el pecoso.

Observaba y tocaba curioso las patas de ésta de manera incesante.

Era mágica.

—Bien, ahora sí podrás comer. —continuó el peliverde, acercando el plato y cogiendo una cuchara para aproximarla al rubio.

—Di ahh~ —ordenó, abriendo su propia boca para que éste lo imitara.

No tardó demasiado en hacer lo mismo y entonces la cuchara acabó en su boca.

Saboreó la cuchara al mismo tiempo que sentía sabores nuevos e indescriptibles para él, queriendo más y más.

—Ya lo entiendo... Cuando parpadea de manera seguida es cuando quiere más y cuando ya no parpadea tanto y su mirada se vuelve seria y algo fruncida, es porque ya no quiere nada. —analizaba el pecoso mientras continuaba dándole de comer.

La última cucharada fue la que más saboreo y disfruto, lamiendo sus labios e incluso arrebatandole el plato a Izuku con brutalidad para comérselo.

Gruñó furioso al morder el plato y notar que era duro como roca y no sabía a ese extraño y delicioso sabor de su comida anterior.

Le miró con cara de pocos amigos y entonces se fue.

Izuku solo le sonrió, no quería agobiarlo más con palabras que no entendía.

Minutos más tarde, de manera sigilosa lo buscó, encontrándolo profundamente dormido en la alfombra de la sala.

Sonrió inmensamente feliz y con ternura.

Era tanta la felicidad que aún respirando sentía que le faltaba aire, su corazón latía de una manera tan agradable que todo su cuerpo que se encontraba friolento comenzaba a entrar en calor. Sus ojos esmeraldas que hace unos días se encontraban apagados y solitarios comenzaban a recibir el brillo que hace años había perdido.

Y su rostro al fin recordaba que era sonreír de manera honesta.

Suavemente lo tapó con la misma manta que el rubio había lanzado lejos hace unas horas atrás y le observó dormir, notando como sus cabellos rubios relucían con los primeros rayos lunares que entraban desde su vieja ventana.


	4. Capítulo 03

**A Katsuki le gusta la carne**

 **— ¡¡¡CUACK, CUACK, CUACK, CUACK!!!**

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —exclamó Izuku, dejando de lado la ducha que estaba tomando para salir todo empapado con una toalla a medio poner hacia el jardín. — ¡OH, POR DIOS! —exclamó.

— ¡¡KACCHAAAAAN, SUÉLTALO AHORA MISMO, KACCHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!

Corrió desesperado, pisó una piedra puntiaguda, gritó, la toalla se le resbaló y ahora estaba desnudo atravesando el jardín saltando en un pie.

— ¡Kacchan, no lo comas! —exclamaba, tomando el pato de ambas patas y de un ala, para quitárselo de la boca.

Tenía intenciones de comerse su cabeza, pero gracias a la oportuna interrupción de Izuku, no lo había logrado.

—CUACK, CUACK, CUACK. —chillaba el pato en brazos de Izuku. Estaba tan asustado que estaba a segundos de un paro cardíaco.

Izuku suspiraba, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarlo. —Ya, ya. Ya todo está bien. —Le susurró, mientras lo dejaba sobre la cabeza de Sussie. Era su lugar preferido.

Izuku enfrentó al de ojos carmines.

— ¡Sé que no me entiendes, pero NO PUEDES! —exclamaba, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro. — ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO! —insistía, sin dejar de mover sus brazos en frente de Katsuki.

Sus movimientos eran muy exagerados, pero era necesario.

Éste le miró y frunció el ceño. Entonces giró su rostro a un lado para evitar su mirada.

 **—Tch**.

Izuku quedó paralizado.

¿¡Acaso acababa de chasquear la lengua!?

—Entonces... —murmuró, perplejo. — ¡Sí que me entiendes un poco! —exclamó, notando cómo Katsuki le entregó una mirada corta para ignorarlo completamente.

Pasó de él, para entrar a casa.

— ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! —exclamó, notando como le ignoraba y azotaba la puerta, cerrándose de manera automática.

— ¡Kacchan! —Una fuerte ventisca atravesó su cuerpo y sintió un frío enorme, sobre todo en sus nalgas.

Eso le hizo recordar algo muy importante.

— ¡Oh dios mío, estoy desnudo y fuera de casa! —Entró en pánico, comenzó a golpear la puerta como maniático. — ¡KACCHAN, ABRE LA PUERTA!

Era invierno y el frío ese día inundaba cada rincón.

Y la puerta... nunca se abrió.

Izuku tuvo que entrar por la ventana de su habitación —que por suerte— tenía abierta.

Luego de aquella escena, corrió a secarse y a encender la estufa. Tenía demasiado frío, sentía sus pies dormidos y su nariz estaba moquienta.

Entonces vio a Katsuki que le miraba desde la lejanía, sentado en la alfombra.

Seguía desnudo.

Izuku suspiró, mientras se colocaba su bata de algodón verdosa.

—Kacchan, yo sé que logras entenderme un poco... —Le susurró paciente, tocándole suavemente el hombro. —Yo te enseñaré muchas cosas, pero por el momento necesito que te quedes tranquilo.

Katsuki no hizo un solo movimiento.

—Los animales de aquí, no se comen ni se maltratan. —insistió. — ¡Sé que tienes mucho ánimo de aprender y yo con gusto te guiaré! —Le miró ilusionado y con una enorme sonrisa.

— _Es maravilloso, ¡sin duda alguien muy interesante! ¡Un hombre muy inteligente, instintivo y fuerte! Un_ —

—Ah, se está sacando los mocos. —dijo cambiando rápidamente su emoción. —Y se los come... —susurró con una ceja alzada, analizándolo seriamente.

"Katsuki ha aprendido sacarse los mocos y comérselos."

Acabó de anotar en su libreta de apuntes.

Izuku escribía todo lo que hacía, para estudiarlo en caso de algún comportamiento extraño.

— ¡Bien, me pondré mi ropa y volveré! —sonrió, cerrando su pequeña libreta mientras comenzaba a dar un paso para irse.

Entonces Bakugou lo tomó de un extremo de la bata que casi tocaba el suelo.

Izuku quedó paralizado y le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kacchan?

El rubio rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a tirar de la bata.

— ¡Ahh! —chilló, sintiendo como la fuerza brutal de Katsuki rompía la prenda rápidamente.

Otra vez estaba desnudo y ahora, sin su bata preferida. Katsuki la había hecho añicos en segundos.

—Ahí va la bata más cara que he comprado en mi vida...

Pensaba con tristeza.

Entonces notó a Katsuki que ponía sus manos en sus propias caderas y le miraba con liderazgo.

Izuku sintió que algo le quería decir, pues su postura y su mirada carmin expresaban un:

 **—Mírame, es así como debes de estar.**

Se quedó así un buen rato, sin quitarle la vista escarlata profunda de encima.

Izuku comenzó a reírse de manera bajita, los nervios no le dejaban hacer otra cosa.

Realmente Katsuki tenía un aura que se debía respetar.

Y aunque sonase tonto, le intimidaba un poco.

Le era difícil acostumbrarse a su presencia de esa manera.

Hace ya tiempo, él solía soñar que cuando Katsuki despertara, sería una persona obediente, tranquila y curiosa.

Grave error.

Katsuki no era tranquilo, ni mucho menos obediente.

Curioso sí lo era y mucho.

Negó suavemente y una leve sonrisa nació de sus labios rosados. Sus pecas parecieron moverse felices al crear aquella sonrisa enternecedora y entonces soltó un suspiro.

—Realmente eres maravilloso... —sonrió, mientras iba a su habitación por ropa. Si seguía así, no demoraría en tomar una gripe.

Sus defensas siempre habían sido un poco bajas.

Su nueva actitud le tomaba por sorpresa y cada día sentía que debía saber más y más de él.

 **.**

 **.**

El batido de verduras que le había hecho ya no le estaba gustando.

Katsuki arrugaba su nariz, golpeaba la mesa con su ceño fruncido y apuntaba al pato que se paseaba buscando semillas desde la ventana.

— ¡No puedes comerte a Pato! —exclamaba Izuku cansado. —Pato es de la familia, Kacchan... —insistía, con la cuchara extendida hacia su boca.

Katsuki le gruñó y se rehusó a comer verduras.

—Ay... ¿Y ahora qué te doy? —susurró angustiado. Izuku no tenía carne, hacía ya bastante tiempo no salía a comprar al pueblo que estaba a treinta minutos de su casa.

—Me da miedo dejarte solo aquí... —continuó. —Pero si te llevo también me da miedo de—

Golpes en la puerta le interrumpió.

Katsuki de inmediato miró hacia a la puerta y se acercó con curiosidad.

Entonces le tocó la puerta de vuelta.

— ¡Midoriya! —Se escuchó detrás de ella.

—ARGHHHHH —Más golpes de parte de Katsuki se escucharon.

— ¡Kacchan, no hagas eso! —exclamaba Izuku, intentando sacar al rubio desnudo de la puerta que no dejaba de golpear. — ¡Kacchan!

— ¿Todo bien? —Se seguía escuchando.

— ¡Ah, sí. Sólo dame un segundo! —exclamó Izuku, mientras jalaba a Bakugou quien se arrastraba por el piso. Negaba irse de ahí sin seguir pegándole a esa cosa maldita.

 **¡Debía matarla!**

Katsuki era muy fuerte, no sirvió de nada que Izuku intentará moverlo de ahí.

Apenas lo movió un metro arrastrándolo desde el suelo y entonces con un par de forcejeos se logró soltar del agarre de Izuku para pegarse otra vez a la puerta y golpearla más fuerte, ahora con patadas.

 **— ¡¡ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH, ARRGHH, ARRRRRGGGGHGGGG!!**

—Él está hablando... —Pensó Izuku en voz alta. Negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

— ¡Hombre, ¿estás bien!? —Se escuchó otra vez desde la puerta.

— ¡¡Espérame por favor!! —exclamó Izuku, corriendo por la casa en busca de la correa para leones.

Necesitaba colocarsela si su plan no resultaba.

—Algo peludo, algo peludo, algo peludo. —murmuraba nervioso girando en círculos, buscando algo como la alfombra para distraer al rubio.

Encontró una bufanda esponjosa que le había regalado hace tiempo una amiga. —Espero esto funcione. —susurró.

Rápidamente, le colocó la correa al rubio y elevó la bufanda sobre su cabeza. — ¡Mira, Kacchan! —dijo con alegría, notando como el rubio la miraba de manera rápida y toda la furia que sentía se desvanecía rápidamente.

Su mirada carmín se notó neutral y entonces comenzó a correr para alcanzar la bufanda.

Quería tocar esa cosa.

Quería estrangularla y morderla para después dormir sobre ella.

¡PERO ESA COSA PARLANTE NO SE LA QUERÍA ENTREGAR!

La cosa parlante para Katsuki, era Izuku.

Izuku corría sintiendo como Katsuki lanzaba gruñidos tras su espalda.

— ¡A-Allí va, ve por ella Kacchan! —exclamó, lanzando la bufanda en la cama notando cómo el rubio entraba como un rayo y se lanzaba al ataque.

Rápidamente cerró su habitación con seguro y soltó un suspiró.

Katsuki se había tranquilizado.

Corrió hacia la puerta principal y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Kirishima-kun, bienvenido! —exclamó, sudado y agitado.

—Hombre... ¿Realmente estás bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo, entrando a su casa.

—Ahh, que calentito se está aquí. —dijo feliz yéndose rápidamente a la estufa.

—Sí, siento la demora. —respondió, aproximándose a calentar la tetera.

— ¿Qué rayos fue esa cosa? —preguntó, mirándolo confuso. — ¿Tienes un nuevo perro o algo?

Izuku sonrió de manera nerviosa, y comenzó a tocarse la mejilla mientras tomaba la tetera.

—Ah... A-algo así, digamos que encontré a un perrito y se está quedando aquí por ahora. —respondió, buscando tazas en su viejo y pulcro mueble de madera.

— ¡AH! —exclamó emocionado, aproximándose. — ¡¿Puedo verlo?!

— ¡NO! —exclamó de manera inmediata, asustado. Kirishima quedó perplejo antes esto. —Q-quiero decir... No puedes Kirishima-kun, es peligroso. Ese perro es algo agresivo, hehe. —dijo de manera nerviosa, continuando con su roce de su dedo índice con su propia mejilla pecosa.

Kirishima parpadeó por unos segundos, y luego sonrió. —Ah... ¡Bueno, no pasa nada! —exclamó enérgico, acercándose al pecoso.

Izuku suspiró aliviado, al parecer no había sospechado.

—Oye Midoriya, —continuó el pelirrojo, acercándose hacia él para terminar apoyado sobre su encimera. —yo vine aquí por que la verdad me preocupas. —dijo, observando como el pecoso servía té.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Izuku, caminando hacia la mesa para dejar las pequeñas tazas beige con leves diseños de ramas verdosas en sus bordes sobre ella. — ¿Por qué, Kirishima-kun? —preguntó, abriendo un frasco de galletas. Sacó unas cuantas para dejarlas sobre un plato.

—Son con chispas de chocolate, ¿quieres? —ofreció sonriente.

— ¡Sí quiero! —dijo lamiéndose los labios, esas galletas se veían deliciosas.

— ¿Y preguntas por qué? —soltó, sentándose rápidamente. — ¡No te hemos visto en tres meses, Midoriya!

—Ahh... —susurró, mientras se sentaba con cuidado. —Sí, la verdad he estado algo ocupado, Kirishima-kun. —respondió.

— ¿Qué estás investigando esta vez, hermano? —preguntó curioso, devorando una de las galletas. — ¡PERO QUÉ RICAS ESTÁN! —exclamó, con la boca llena asombrado.

—Come todas las que gustes. —dijo divertido. —Y ehmm... —susurró, doblando la servilleta de tela que tenía a su cercanía.

—Solo he estado leyendo mis libros... Ya sabes.

—Hmmm... —dijo no muy convencido. —El estúpido de Kaminari había querido venir a verte también. —murmuró. —De hecho hace más de dos semanas te golpeamos la puerta, pero nunca saliste. La casa se veía vacía, la rodeamos por completo.

—Seguro y estaba fuera de casa. Lamento eso. —respondió avergonzado.

 _Seguro y estaba en mi laboratorio..._

Pensaba preocupado.

—Bueno, la cosa es que necesitamos verte más seguido hermano. Enserio nos preocupas. —respondió, bebiendo de su té de un solo sorbo. —Ahh, que rico haces el té, que ricas te quedan las galletas, ¡todo te queda en verdad delicioso! —exclamó contento. Entonces soltó un suspiro.

Sus ojos jade se cruzaron con los enérgicos de su amigo, que por algún motivo, le observaba aliviado.

—Sabes, en verdad pensé que te había sucedido algo pero... Te ves feliz. —sonrió.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó el pecoso sonriente, mientras bebía un poco de su té caliente.

— ¡Por supuesto! Mucho mejor que antes, ya sabes... Antes vivías pálido, muy ojeroso y jamás sonreías. —dijo con su mano en el mentón, recordando. —Pero ahora se te ve muy bien, me alegra mucho.

—Gracias Kirishima-kun.

—Bien, ya va siendo hora de irme. Le diré a los chicos que pronto estarás de vuelta, más vale que ya no estés tanto tiempo encerrado aquí o definitivamente te sacaremos a la fuerza. —dijo, levantándose. —Hablo enserio.

—No te preocupes, Kirishima-kun. Pronto estaré de vuelta... Gracias por visitarme. —agregó contento, guardandole galletas en una pequeña bolsa de tela que había hecho. —Ten, dile a Kaminari-kun que pronto estaré por allá.

—Ochako también a estado muy preocupada. —agregó.

—Ah... —murmuró. —Bueno, también dile a ella, entonces. —sonrió, observando como el pelirrojo le sonreía de vuelta y abría la puerta.

— ¡Ah, Kirishima-kun! —exclamó.

— ¿Hm? —murmuró con la boca llena, seguía comiendo galletas.

—M-me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor... —susurró nervioso. —Sabes que yo no suelo pedir favores pero n—

— ¡¡Por supuesto que sí hermano!! —exclamó feliz. —Tú ordena y yo cumplo.

—Es carne... —dijo con su mano en la mejilla, preocupado. — ¿Podrías traerme un poco de carne de res? —dijo corriendo hasta su lado, para entregarle unos cuantos billetes.

Kirishima se los recibió de inmediato. — ¡En un momento regreso! —dijo sonriente perdiéndose en el camino.

—Ahh... Qué bien que ha venido Kirishima-kun. —susurró aliviado, cerrando la puerta para observar su habitación que estaba cerrada.

Avanzó despacio y acercó su oreja tras la puerta, para poder escuchar algo.

Nada.

La abrió lentamente y entonces notó que Katsuki estaba dormido con la bufanda sobre él.

Había dejado un desastre en su habitación. Su ropa estaba en el suelo, aparentemente mordisqueada, las frazadas muy desordenadas pero en realidad, eso poco le importaba.

Se sentó suavemente en su cama y entonces acarició sus cabellos ambarinos con delicadeza.

—Se te ve muy bien, Kacchan... —susurró, notando como éste respiraba suavemente.

—Dormido eres muy tranquilo, ¿eh? —dijo divertido, tomando su manta de cama para taparlo.

—A ver si pronto logro convencerte para que comiences a usar algo de ropa. —susurró.

.

.

.

Katsuki estaba moviendo su nariz de una manera incesante y entonces, sus ojos escarlata se abrieron de manera abrupta.

Un delicioso olor le invadía en sus fosas nasales.

Entonces notó a la cosa parlante que estaba sentado a su lado, nuevamente con una cuchara.

La lamió sin pensarlo y entonces sintió una explosión de sabores impresionante en su boca.

Más, él quería más.

Devoró todo y entonces se levantó, contento.

Tomó la bufanda y la extendió sobre Izuku.

—D-D-

Izuku perplejo, le miró.

Estaba intentando decir algo.

Su boca se deformaba y se veía bastante frustrado, pero aún así no se detuvo.

—De. —acabó de decir, señalandole. Izuku tenía su bufanda sobre la cabeza, Katsuki se había encargado de posicionarla ahí.

— ¡KACCHAN, ERES IMPRESIONANTE! —exclamó Izuku, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba y le tocaba sus hombros.

— ¡HAS DICHO 'DE' Y YO NO TE HE ENSEÑADO NADA AÚN! —Sollozaba con sus lágrimas cayendo de manera incesante. —Eres maravilloso... —susurraba contento.

Había sido una larga noche en la que Izuku no durmió por añadir detalles de Katsuki en su libro de apuntes.

Quiso presentarle a Katsuki su habitación, pero el rubio se rehusó a hacerle caso y se quedó en la alfombra de la sala nuevamente.

Ahí estaba, dormido junto a la estufa a leña.

Izuku de manera sigilosa le había puesto una manta sobre él, para prevenir.

Entonces le observó por un par de horas, mientras planificaba sus clases.

Se había sentado a su lado, en el suelo.

Notó como Katsuki entre sueños apoyó su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Izuku sonrió enternecido, observó el fuego inundar de calor sus jades emocionadas mientras escuchaba el respirar del rubio sobre su regazo.

Era hora de que Katsuki comenzará a aprender a hablar, a expresarse y sobre todo a conocer.

A partir de mañana, sus lecciones vendrían en serio.

Izuku añoraba que Katsuki comenzara a ser él.

Izuku deseaba conocerlo más y para ello, necesitaba que Katsuki aprendiera para entonces, él aprender de su brillante y fascinante nuevo compañero.


End file.
